El Primer Beso
by Inmortal Writer
Summary: Este es un fanfic que relata una historia de amor de Nessie y Jacob. Pasad, leed, comentad y disfrutad.
1. Capítulo 1

Holaa lectores aquí os traigo una historia que he escrito con una amiga mía, es mi primera historia así que espero que os guste.

Twilight no me pertenece, me gustaría pero no es posible.

Jacob y Reenesme historia de amor

…

Un precioso día de invierno Reenesme paseaba por el bosque cuando de repente sintió una presencia a su espalda, asustada se dio lentamente la vuelta hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo era Jacob al verlo primero le sonrió pero enfadada por el susto que le dio le tiro una piedra cerca de donde estaba Jacob.

-¡Jacob, idiota, me has asustado!

-Lo siento no era mi intención Nessie

-Está bien ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?- Sugirió Nessie, a lo que Jacob respondió afirmativamente

Dieron una vuelta alrededor de todo el bosque entre miradas y sonrisas y algún que otro abrazo, pero se les echó la noche encima con lo que decidieron ir a casa. Cuando ya estaban a la salida del bosque y Nessie estaba a punto de irse, Jacob la cogió del brazo.

-¡Nessie, espera!

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?

-Algo que quiero comentarte desde hace tiempo

-¿Y que es?- Le preguntó Nessie curiosa

-Pues… desde que te vi por primera vez lo supe, Te Amo- Susurra recalcando las últimas palabras

Nessie se sorprendió al instante, quedándose muy pensativa.

-Jacob, yo… no se que decir

-No tienes que responderme ahora, mañana si quieres puedes darme una respuesta

-Vale, nos vemos por la mañana

Se gira y da unos cuantos pasos él la mira irse y se da la vuelta pero de repente siente una mano fría posarse en su hombro, se gira y siente unos fríos labios posarse levemente contra los suyos. Jacob se queda muy sorprendido ante este gesto pero poco a poco le va correspondiendo el beso y se funden en un hermoso beso; al separarse sus ojos se encuentran y una pequeña sonrisa surge en su rostro.

-Esto… nos vemos mañana Jacob

-Vale- Dice pero la vuelve a besar

-¿Qué es esto?

- El beso de despedida, Nessie, Chao

Jacob se gira, se va a donde había dejado su moto y se pierde en la distancia, mientras, Reenesme regresa a casa con una sonrisa.

….

Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte de este fanfic, espero que os esté gustando, Comentaaad por favor.


	2. Capítulo 2

Antes de continuar con el fic, me gustaría pedir perdón por no haber escrito pero tenía muchos exámenes pero ya estoy aquí, lo siento pero no os libráis de mi tan fácil mente,

MUAJAJAJAJA.

Tu mirada:

Cuando Reneesme se levantó lo primero que pensó fue lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

-Ocurrió de verdad Jacob y yo nos…besamos-

Entonces una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Reneesme, sin pensárselo dos veces se vistió y corrió al jardín y para su sorpresa Jacob la estaba esperando apoyado en su moto

-¿Qué hay Nessie? Te esperaba-

-Hola Jacob-

-Bueno ¿A que esperas? ¡Monta!-

- ¿A donde vamos?-

- Es sorpresa-

-¿Me puedo fiar de ti?-

-¿Enserio me lo preguntas? Anda monta-

- Esta bien… Confío en ti- Dijo mientras se montaba a la moto

-Ahh, se me olvidaba, debes ponerte esto- Exclama Jacob dándole un antifaz

-¿En serio, es necesario?-

-Sii, sino no tendría gracia

Luego los dos partieron en la moto de Jacob

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno lectores y lectoras, siento mucho lo corto que es el capítulo pero hoy no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, lo siento.


	3. Chapter 3

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero escribo cuando tengo un poco de tiempo, la semana pasada tuve los parciales finales y no me dio tiempo a subir este capítulo, siento de veras la tardanza. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo:

…

Cuando Jacob arrancó la moto, dio un enorme rugido ensordecedor que hizo que Reneesme cerrara los ojos fuertemente y se agarrara a la cintura de Jacob haciendo que el espacio entre ellos se hiciera nulo. Cuando empezaron a alejarse de la casa Cullen, Reneesme tenía su cara escondida en la espalda de Jacob, a ella se le llenaron las fosas nasales con el aroma tan característico de Jacob, era un olor que le fascinaba y a la vez le aceleraba el corazón. Jacob se dio cuenta de que Reneesme estaba muy callada y muy tensa.

-¿Nessie, te encuentras bien?- Pregunta un poco preocupado

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dice con una voz angustiosa

-Porque estas muy tensa-

-Solo que me dan un poco de miedo las motos-

-¿¡Qué te dan miedo las motos?!- Exclama un poco sorprendido mientras se ríe

-¿De que te estas riendo?-Pregunta molesta

-De que eres una vampira y te dan miedo las motos, es muy cómico ¿No crees?-

-No, no es nada cómico, y técnicamente soy medio vampira y media humana-

-Si, pero aún así…-

-¿Aún así que?- Pregunta mientras le clava las uñas en la cintura de Jacob

-Nada, nada-

-Ya me parecía a mí- Responde con un tono un poco divertido

Pasan unos pocos minutos en silencio, un silencio agradable y poco a poco se va viendo el mar, cuanto más se acercan se empieza a notar la brisa marina y el rugido de las olas

-Nessie-

-¿Si, que pasa?-

-Ya hemos llegamos- Susurra mientras para la moto

…

¿Bueno que les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado el fic, comentad por favor, y no os preocupéis que dentro de poco subiré el siguiente capítulo


	4. Capítulo 4

Muy bien lectores y lectoras, hoy toca el episodio que estabais esperando: EL EPISODIO ROMANTICÓN jajaja. Espero que os guste comentad:

….

CAPÍTULO 4: JUNTO AL MAR:

-¡Es increíble, me encanta! Se respira tranquilidad y todo- Exclama entusiasmada

-Me alegro que te guste, es mi lugar favorito, solo lo conocemos tu y yo- Dice sonriente

Entonces Jacob le coge la mano a Nessie entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, Nessie no puede evitar sonrojarse

-¿Bueno que tal si nos bañamos?- Pregunta Jacob

-Vale, aunque no he traído bañador…-

-Bah, da igual así mejor-

-¡Jacob!-Grita Nessie muy sonrojada

-¿Qué? Solo era una broma- Dice divertido- ¡Venga, vamos! ¿Vienes o no?- Exclama mientras se dirige al agua y se saca la camiseta dejando ver sus músculos bien trabajados y definidos

-Aggg está bien- Dice ella dirigiéndose al agua

En el agua Jacob empieza a salpicar a Nessie y ella también empieza a salpicarle a él pero tropieza y se cae, Jacob en el último momento la coge evitando que se caiga, haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren y sin pensárselo dos veces acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa apasionadamente, fue un beso largo y ninguno de los dos quería separarse hasta que una les salpica haciendo que se separen sobresaltados y se ríen.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que nos marchemos, a demás estás empapada-Dice mientras Nessie tirita a su lado

Cuando ya están a punto de subirse a la moto, Jacob coge su chaqueta y se la pone a Nessie sobre los hombros

-Gracias- Susurra ella un poco avergonzada

-No hay de qué- Dice mientras la vuelve a besar-Oye Nessie, tengo que preguntarte una cosa-

-¿Si, cual es?-

-¿Quieres… s-ser… mi novia?- Susurra todo un poco miedoso

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste, más capítulos dentro de poco


End file.
